Romanian Civil Unrest
World Building Marsh – 1800927 Background After the Re-enchantment, several communities within Romania excommunicated themselves from modern civilisation. Being dubbed as ‘gifted’ and ‘different’ these people embraced the strange world that connected them to their heritage of stories told by their families and ancestors and began to live a simpler life in smaller settlements erected out-with the main cities of Romania. Those who did not welcome this new way of life were more often than not regular people or gifted who rejected the abilities they now possessed. These unfortunate souls who are troubled by their newly found powers desperately attempt to obtain disenchanters through the government or by other means to numb their pain and try living what used to be considered a normal life. However, even those who do not accept this (what would previously be considered) unnatural way of life, have had to make certain changes to ensure they are safe from the unpredictability of the unknown. Paranoid from the threat of the magical, paired with the conscious influence of the tales and stories of Romanian folklore, towns and cities began erecting walls around their borders in order to protect themselves from any magical threat or influence. Within the walls of these cities, class systems naturally began to divide the minorities, those considered gifted, despite their wish to remain mediocre, began to be viewed at second class citizens and were forced to openly bear ‘the mark of the tainted’; a symbol used to distinguish gifted individuals from those without any abilities. Those displaying the mark were given restricted rights and access to certain places such as hospitals and schools as well as jobs such as the ‘Salvgarda’. The Salvgarda is the agency entrusted with the protection of those inhabiting the enclosed cities of Romania. The Salvgarda are a secret authority presence within this region and monitor the walls and borders surrounding the cities as well as the everyday activities of their inhabitants. This organisation is primarily concerned with issues involving abnormal beings like the gifted, while the Politie (police) remain the keepers of the peace. Those entering the city are closely watched by the Salvgarda to ensure those imbued with magic are not causing harm or trouble to the occupants of the city. Due to the delicate class system that has formed, there is unrest within the cities of Romania as those who are open about their magical abilities are closely observed, it is this breach of privacy and the constant ridicule of those that are considered different that has cultivated a seed of revolution in the minds of those in major cities around Transylvania. Within the game When in the region of Transylvania, the player will be able to enter these cities controlled and monitored by the Salvgarda. Upon entering a city, the player will be automatically equipped with a ‘Peace-Keeper’ robot, this is essentially a small flying robot that follows the player as if it were a companion and monitors their activity within the confines of the city. Every city in the Transylvanian region is divided into two factions, the Salvgarda and the rebellion. When the player enters the Transylvanian region for the first time they will be able to join one of these factions and share in the rewards that they distribute among their members. Each city is controlled by only one faction at any given time, but who controls the city can be changed depending on how much influence has been obtained by members of those factions by completing quests within the Transylvanian region. Having control of a city results in benefits to the faction in control, such as increased rewards and experience from quests and better bartering prices within that city.